Tooling on roll forming and slitter arbors has traditionally been held onto the arbor by using a threaded nut on the end of the arbor that receives the tooling. The threaded nut must have mating threads that are machined into the end of each arbor. These threads on the arbor are subject to damage as tooling is loaded onto the arbor, the nut is threaded upon the arbor or removed from the arbor, or just by being exposed in the work place. Damaged threads can require costly maintenance to restore to a working condition. Therefore, there is a need for a more robust system to hold tooling on arbors that does not require threads.